Wali
by Latifun Kanurilkomari
Summary: Ada tiga alasan mengapa Kouen bersikap kaku. Yang pertama, Kouen adalah seorang putra mahkota. Yang kedua, Kouen adalah seorang jenderal perang yang utama. Dan ketiga, karena Kouen memiliki delapan orang adik perempuan.


_**Disclaimer:** Jelas bukan punya saya~_

 ** _A/N:_** _Maaf kalo rada-rada aneh. Cuma pas buka wikia terus liat umur Kougyoku jadi punya ide begini. Biasanya sih umur segitu mulai ababil nikah-nikaha gitu deh..._

* * *

Ada tiga alasan mengapa Ren Kouen memiliki sifat yang begitu kaku.

Pertama, Kouen adalah seorang putra mahkota. Ia dituntut untuk selalu mematuhi adat istiadat maupun kebiasaan kuno Kerajaan Kou.

Kedua, Kouen adalah seorang jenderal perang. Untuk yang satu ini jelas. Kouen harus taat pada peraturan dan hukum. Bagaimana mungkin mengharapkan bawahan dan serdadunya mematuhi perintah jika jenderalnya gemar melanggar peraturan? Menurut logika sepertinya tak akan bisa.

Dan yang ketiga, Kouen memiliki _delapan orang adik perempuan_.

.

.

.

 **WALI**

 _By: Latifun Kanurilkomari_

 _ **wali**_ _ **1**_ _/wa·li/_ _n_ _ **1**_ _orang yang menurut hukum (agama, adat) diserahi kewajiban mengurus anak yatim serta hartanya, sebelum anak itu dewasa_

.

.

.

Ren Kouen memiliki delapan orang adik perempuan. Semua orang juga tahu itu, bahkan yang paling bodoh sekalipun. Sebagai anak tertua dari tiga belas bersaudara, Kouen sudah paham beratnya menjadi seorang kakak saat ibunya melahirkan adiknya, Koumei. Dengan kegemaran ayahnya menikahi para selir-selir cantik, alhasil Kouen memiliki tiga adik laki-laki – walau salah satunya adalah sepupunya yang mendadak menjadi adik tirinya karena sang ibu cantik luar biasa. Ditambah bonus adik perempuan yang jumlahnya luar biasa, delapan orang.

Awalnya Kouen berusaha menjadi kakak yang baik, patuh pada orang tua dan memiliki segelar prestasi yang dapat dijadikan panutan adik-adiknya. Terlebih dengan kegemaran ayahnya melirik dayang-dayang cantik, alhasil Kouen mau tidak mau, baik disadari maupun tidak bertransformasi menjadi sosok ayah yang baik bagi adik-adiknya, terutama yang perempuan.

Mengurus adik-adiknya sebenarnya bukanlah hal yang sulit. Asalkan Kouen bisa mengendalikan sifat mengantuk Koumei, tidak membuat Kouha stress dan menemani Hakuryuu belajar, adik-adiknya bisa dikatakan berada dalam jalur yang benar. Tapi beda halnya dengan adik-adiknya yang perempuan.

Setiap hari ada-ada saja kelakuan mereka yang Kouen sendiri tidak habis pikir. Hakuei misalnya, sepupu yang menjadi adik tirinya ini alih-alih belajar memainkan alat musik dan kepandaian wanita lainnya malah lebih tekun mempelajari strategi perang dan politik. Bukannya Kouen mau mengeluh, hanya saja, yah begitulah. Kakak mana yang tega melihat adik perempuannya terjun ke medan perang?

Contoh lain, sebut saja Kougyoku. Yah, Kouen agak perhatian dengan adik perempuannya yang paling kecil ini. Kougyoku lebih memilih menutup diri di kamarnya hanya karena ia terus ditindas oleh saudara perempuannya yang lain. Sebenarnya Kouen merasa kasihan juga, hanya saja waktu itu dia cukup sibuk dengan rencana peperangan sehingga tidak bisa membantu banyak. Mau tidak mau Kouen merasa kasihan apalagi ia sempat menggendong Kougyoku saat lahir dulu, jadi instingnya sebagai kakak jauh lebih besar terhadap Kougyoku dibanding adik-adiknya yang lain, kecuali Koumei tentu saja.

Tapi syukurlah, Koumei dan Kouha walau hidup di pengasingan bersama-sama dengannya tapi mereka telah tumbuh menjadi pria yang gagah. Sementara keenam orang adik perempuannya sudah menikah semua, menyisakan Hakuei dan Kougyoku. Hakuei masih memiliki Hakuryuu yang _notabene_ jauh lebih berhak dalam perwalian wanita itu hingga menyisakan bagi Koumei masalah perwalian Kougyoku.

Satu lebih ringan dibanding delapan, kan?

.

.

.

Disinilah Kouen, di pengasingannya sambil duduk berhadapan dengan Kougyoku. Adik kecilnya itu baru saja dilantik menjadi Kaisar wanita, menggantikan Hakuryuu. Kougyoku tidak mengenakan jubah kebesarannya, tapi auranya sebagai seorang kaisar mau tidak mau menguar begitu saja. Kouen merasa bangga, walau merasa miris juga. Baru kemarin ia menggendong Kougyoku yang baru lahir dan sekarang gadis dihadapannya ini sudah memikul beban yang berat.

Kougyoku justru merasa gugup, sedikit merasa bersalah. Awalnya ia tidak pernah berniat menjadi seorang Kaisar, tapi takdir memang penuh kejutan, hingga akhirnya dirinyalah yang menjadi Kaisar. Kougyoku menatap takut-takut pada kakaknya yang duduk dihadapannya. Sebagai Kaisar Kougyoku punya harga diri untuk terlihat tenang. Tapi siapa yang bisa tenang jika dihadapkan dengan seorang Kouen?

Mereka berdua baru saja berbasa-basi, bertanya apa kabar dan bagaimana keadaan kehidupan mereka. Kougyoku tidak banyak bercerita mengenai keadaannya, tapi Kouen tidak perlu dijelaskan dengan panjang lebar. Melihat raut wajah adik perempuan kecilnya itu sudah banyak menjelaskan, Kougyoku sedang stress berat.

Kougyoku salah tingkah. Kouen menatapnya dengan tajam dan terperinci.

"Kougyoku,"

Kougyoku menatap tegang kakak tertuanya itu. Padahal Kougyoku sengaja datang mengunjungi kakaknya untuk bertanya kabar, atau kalau bisa bermanja-manja seperti dulu. Tapi rasanya sudah mustahil, apalagi dirinya seorang kaisar sementara kakaknya adalah terhukum.

"Berapa umurmu sekarang?"

Kougyoku hanya bisa melengos. Dari sekian pertanyaan kenapa justru Kouen bertanya berapa umurnya sekarang. Sekilas terlintas benak Judal yang selalu memanggilnya _nenek tua,_ mau tak mau Kougyoku agak sensitif dengan masalah umur. Tapi sekali ini, yang bertanya adalah Kouen. Jadi rasanya Kouen bukan mau mengejek umurnya yang sudah bertambah banyak.

"Tahun ini dua puluh dua," Kougyoku menjawab dengan berbisik. Wajahnya menampilkan semburat merah tipis.

Kouen mengangguk.

"Menurut hukum kerajaan Kou sudah cukup umur,"

Kougyoku mengerutkan dahinya. "Sudah cukup umur untuk apa, Kouen-nii?"

Kouen menatap Kougyoku dan menghela napas. Adik kecilnya itu telah tumbuh menjadi wanita cantik dan terhormat. Cepat sekali tahun-tahun berlalu. Ada rasa bangga tapi ada juga rasa gundah. Ada rasa tidak rela tapi ada rasa kewajiban.

"Untuk menikah."

Kougyoku membulatkan mata. Kenapa kakaknya ini bawa-bawa topik pernikahan sih?

"Tu-tunggu... Kouen-nii... apa maksud-"

"Kalau kuingat-ingat ada beberapa keluarga bangsawan yang cukup baik untuk menjadi calon suamimu,"

"Tu-tunggu... Kouen-nii..."

"Atau kau ingin seorang calon suami dari kalangan militer?"

"Kouen-nii!"

Kougyouku tak sengaja berteriak, tapi terbukti ampuh menghentikan ceracau calon suami untuk Kougyoku.

"Aku masih belum mau menikah! Aku tidak mau menikah!" wajah Kougyoku merah padam.

Kouen menghela napas. Salah satu sifat buruk Kougyoku muncul, keras kepala. "Kau sudah tidak punya siapa-siapa lagi yang menjagamu di Istana,"

"Masih ada Ka Koubun!"

"Tapi tetap, sebagai kakakmu aku lebih berhak."

"Tidak! Tidak! Pokoknya aku masih belum mau menikah!"

Kougyoku keras kepala sementara Kouen menghela napas. Untuk sementara situasi menjadi hening dan terasa berat.

"Hakuryuu pergi mencari Judal. Sementara aku, Koumei dan Kouha ada di tempat ini. Sangat jauh dari istana." Kouen membuka suara tapi Kougyoku masih ngambek.

"Tetap saja kau adalah perempuan, Kougyoku. Aku bukannya meremehkanmu-" ucap Kouen cepat-cepat saat Kougyoku sepertinya hendak membantah.

"Kau jendral yang hebat, aku tahu itu. Yang kubicarakan saat ini adalah kehormatanmu sebagai wanita. Kami sudah tidak lagi didekatmu untuk menjagamu dari pria-pria hidung belang. Kau tidak akan mau tahu apa yang dipikirkan seorang pria jika memandang seorang wanita," Kouen menggeleng-geleng, terselip rasa jijik. Memang dirinya juga seorang pria. Justru karena ia seorang pria ia tidak mau Kougyokunya kenapa-kenapa.

Kouen menghampiri Kougyoku, tangannya mengelus lembut pucuk kepala adiknya itu.

"Kuharap kau mau memikirkannya," Kouen melemparkan senyum lembutnya. Tatapan matanya penuh harap.

Kougyoku hanya bisa membeku dan tersenyum lemah.

Kouen memang bagaikan sosok ayah sekaligus kakak bagi Kougyoku. Apapun yang ia katakan biasanya selalu penting dan menuntut perhatian. Jika kakaknya sudah bicara begitu mungkin tidak buruk bagi Kougyoku untuk memikirkannya.

Tapi untuk sekarang, rasanya Kougyoku belum ingin menggantikan posisi Kouen dalam hatinya dengan pria manapun.

.

.

.

 _# End_

* * *

 _ **A/N:** Kalau di wikianya harusnya umur Kouen 32 sementara umur Kougyoku 22. Jadi waktu Kougyoku baru lahir Kouen masih sepuluh tahun. Dan mikir-mikir apa Kouen bisa gendong Kougyoku yang masih bayi merah gitu? Ah bodo amat deh... saya minta ripiu aja_


End file.
